


Bite Me

by SecretPeach



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampires, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretPeach/pseuds/SecretPeach
Summary: Shoma is convinced Yuzuru is a vampire.Yuzuru is convinced Shoma is hitting on him.Keiji is convinced they are both morons.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unos/gifts).



Shoma is sat in Keiji’s room, on the bed with the pillows behind his back, flicking through his latest manga issue. Keiji could point out that Shoma had his own damn room to read in, but he's used to this. Shoma just likes to do his thing with some company, sometimes. He often invades Keiji’s room to lie on his bed and play games on his phone and then leave. Keiji is always still free to do whatever he wants to, Shoma is just sort of there. Like a potted plant that occasionally talked. Or something. He doesn’t really care so long as Shoma doesn’t dive onto the bed and fart on his pillows.

Anyway, it gives Keiji ammo for later, seeing as Shoma's reading a vampire-romance manga. Not even a good one. The sort of thing you’d see twelve-year-old girls reading while obscuring the cover with something else because they were ashamed of the crap they were reading. Not Shoma, though. He's thumbing through it like it was a riveting novel for the ages.

“You know,” Shoma says out of the blue, lowering his book and resting it against his thigh. “It makes total sense.”

“What does?” Keiji asks out of obligation, not really all that interested.

“Yuzuru.”

Keiji sighs. Sometimes, Shoma seemed to have mental conversations and forget he didn’t actually say anything out loud. “What about Yuzuru?”

“You know,” Shoma says with a little tilt of his head. Keiji does not know. “Him being a vampire.”

Keiji snorts. “What makes you think Yuzuru - who you have known for at least eight years - is a vampire?”

“Look.” Shoma holds up his book to a page that was solely dedicated to the male romantic lead, who Keiji assumed was the vampire in the story. God, stories for teen girls are trite. Shome taps his finger against the page for emphasis. “He looks just like Yuzuru.”

“Shoma,” Keiji says tiredly. “Yuzuru looks like pretty much every romantic lead in every manga. That’s just how his face is.”

“But that’s the point!” Shoma waved the book around emphatically. “He’s got really fair skin and dark hair-”

“He’s Japanese and never goes outside.”

 “-and his skin is perfect, he never gets zits anymore-”

 “He’s twenty-four and drinks a lot of water.”

 “-and he’s got. This. Like. _Otherworldly_ beauty!”

   
Keiji looks at Shoma oddly. “You think he must be a vampire because...you think he’s hot?”  
Trust Shoma to thrust a huge sex allegory onto the object of his affections in order to wake up and realise how he feels. Sometimes he takes being a nerdy virgin to whole new heights.

Shoma huffs and puts the book back down. His cheeks are slightly pink. “It’s not just that,” he insists. “I haven’t seen him eat for, like, two years.”

“He has a nutritionist deliver meals to his hotel room,” Keiji says, squinting at Shoma because this conversation is so stupid its blinding. “So do you. Except you pick out all the vegetables and eat the bentos your mom packed for you instead.”

Shoma ignores Keiji, shaking his head, ploughing on with his hypothesis.“He hasn’t aged for a few years either. He looks exactly the same.”

Keiji grunts. Shoma had him there. “But he gets injured.”

“He always heals,” Shoma says, voice getting a little bit higher pitched and bordering on annoying. “I mean, vampires aren’t completely invulnerable! They can still get hurt.”

“Can they?” Keiji frowns. “I thought they were immortal. Unless you stabbed them with wood.”

“Silver stake in the heart,” Shoma corrects. Keiji frowns. He’s pretty sure wood kills vampires but he’s not going to fight Shoma on this. “And of course they can. They just don’t die. I did some research.”

 

Research. How long exactly had Shoma been brewing this idea that Yuzuru was undead?  
Keiji sighs and makes a fatally bad decision. He decides to play along. He really just thinks Shoma is joking and being dumb. He is wrong. About the former, anyway.

“You got me,” Keiji deadpans. “You’re right. I can’t lie. I know Yuzuru is a vampire.”

  
Shoma stares at him owlishly.

  
“He turned a few years ago. He had a really hard time with it. It was bad. He’s okay now, though,” Keiji says, trying to sound kind of sad. 

Shoma’s eyes turn soft at the mention of Yuzuru struggling which is kind of cute considering the progressive run of plights Yuzuru has actually had to face in real life. Being turned into a vampire wasn’t one of them.

Shoma always seems to be particularly empathetic to Yuzuru’s struggles and frequently complained that he deserved better. Keiji could practically see Shoma mentally adding vampirism to the list of shit the universe did to wrong Yuzuru.

  
Keiji decides to add some embellishments to just how far the joke could stretch before Shoma twigged.  
“I let him bite me sometimes so he doesn’t go too long without blood. Javi helped too, but, well. Javi’s not around much anymore. Maybe he’ll ask someone else to help.”

  
Shoma’s expression changes. He looks confused, and a little pissed off with his brows drawing together and his mouth twisting in a way Keiji is sure Shoma doesn’t intend to look like a three-year-old about to tantrum. But. That’s exactly what he looks like.  
“Why has he never asked me?”

“I don’t know.” Keiji shrugs. He wants this conversation to end. It’s not as amusing as it is stupid.

“I’m clean,” Shoma says petulantly. Keiji snorts again. Shoma mostly ignores him but pouts. “I’m healthy. My blood is good.”

“Maybe you’re just not appealing,” Keiji says off-handedly.

Shoma’s nostrils flare. “And you are?”

Keiji just lifts his eyebrows. Shoma frowns and hauls himself up off the bed.

“I’m not ugly!”

“I never said you were.”

“You just wait,” Shoma grumbles, violently yanking his charging cable from the wall and slipping his phone into his pocket. “I’ll show you appealing.”

  
Shoma gathers his book to his chest and storms out. Keiji sniffs and returns to aimlessly scrolling through his twitter feed.

 

***

  
The first phase would be subtle. Just a little something to get Yuzuru’s attention. Maybe.

Shoma drops his bag next to Yuzuru’s in the changing room and shoots him a tired smile. He would have to really commit to getting up a little bit earlier to shower before practice and be there on time to consistently get the bench next to Yuzuru, but it would be somewhat worth it just to wipe the stupid smug smile off Keiji’s stupid smug face.

Shoma had carefully picked out the lowest v-neck of all of his low-cut v-next t-shirts. It was loose, which would also be helpful, though Shoma figures the tighter ones would have their benefits too. He had enough for the week. It was fine.

  
The top billows as Shoma skates on the ice, shifting to the side as he turns, exposing flashes of shoulder. If Yuzuru notices, he doesn’t show it. Shoma will have to get creative.

He waits for Yuzuru to drift over to the boards to get a drink and follows, standing beside him, rolling his head back to elongate his neck. He glances to the side and runs a hand through his hair, then down the length of his throat. Yuzuru’s eyes follow, then snap back up. Shoma smiles.  
He watches and arches his neck just a little bit more, as Yuzuru fumbles with his bottle cap and hastily passes it back to Brian, swiftly skating away.

  
“Are you okay?” Mihoko asks. “Does your neck hurt?”

“Huh?” Shoma turns to her. She looks concerned. “No, I’m fine.”

She frowns and gestures for him to try his combinations. Shoma resumes his practice.

  
He catches Yuzuru looking at him three more times before their time is over.

  
“Weak,” Keiji hisses in his ear as they leave the ice. “Really, Sho, a V-neck? That’s weak.”

“He was staring at my neck all practice,” Shoma points out smugly. “Maybe I’m appealing after all.”

  
Keiji rolls his eyes.

 

***

 

The second part of Shoma’s plan is even easier than making sure he has an ample supply of t-shirts that show off his neck. And that’s to stick to Yuzuru like glue, giving him a lot of opportunities to ask if he can bite him, or just go ahead and do it. Not that Shoma thinks Yuzuru would just go and bite him without permission. Even as a vampire, that wasn’t in Yuzuru’s nature.

  
After practice, they go to the gym together. Then once Shoma has washed and had something to eat, he goes to Yuzuru’s hotel room to hang out. They go to evening practice together, cool down side-by-side, do physio in the same room and then once Shoma has eaten dinner and showered, he heads to Yuzuru’s hotel room to hang out.   
This is the part that is hilariously easy because Yuzuru is so obviously delighted to have Shoma wanting to spend so much time with him.

  
It’s a little bit tiring given Yuzuru’s habit to talk constantly and having the approximate attention span of a hyperactive cocker spaniel. But Shoma finds he doesn’t mind too much. Yuzuru plays games with him and listens to music and bounces around his room for Shoma’s amusement. Shoma feels tired just watching him, but he’s easy to be around. Even for long periods of time.

It takes only two days for Yuzuru to become suspicious of Shoma’s sudden attachment.

“Are you fighting with Keiji?” Yuzuru asks once he’s simmered down and has decided to sit still for ten minutes.

“Not really.”

“It’s just-” Yuzuru chews his lip, eyes narrowing in that way they do when he’s trying to figure something out.   
He has really pretty eyes. That kind of shape that is wildly expressive but can also become seductive in a split second. As opposed to Shoma’s round ones that make him perpetually look like a deer caught in headlights. Perhaps that’s a useful vampire trait. Being able to seduce with little more than a look.   
“I am very happy you’re spending a lot of time with me but I feel bad he’s being left out so much.”

  
Shoma blanks for a moment. Really, he can’t have Keiji in the room. He needs to be alone with Yuzuru. Otherwise, it would be Yuzuru and Keiji talking while Shoma watches or ignores them in favour of trying to get to the next ranking on his game. Also, the whole point of this is to get Yuzuru to bite him. Shoma doesn’t want an audience for that.

  
“I. I just. I do better with people one on one, you know?” Shoma explains lamely. “I get lost in groups. Even small ones. I get to see Keiji all the time. Spending time with you is more...precious.”

Yuzuru visibly melts at that. “Oh.”

“And. I thought. Maybe. With Javi not competing anymore, you felt sad. Maybe lonely?” Shoma continues, wracking his brain for the best excuse for his behaviour he can find. The one closest to the truth that wasn’t too close to the truth. It’s better Yuzuru if doesn’t know Shoma suspects him. And Shoma wants to get Yuzuru to ask for permission to bite him all on his own with nothing but the power of whatever allure he had.  
“I guess I just want to try to make you happy.”

  
It wasn’t complete bullshit. Shoma really did think that, maybe, Yuzuru was lonely and struggling to adjust to the loss of his long-time training mate. It just... wasn’t why he was doing this _right now_.

  
Yuzuru’s eyes get misty. He throws his arms around Shoma and pulls him into a tight hug. Shoma curses mentally and wraps his arms around Yuzuru, patting his back. Making him cry was not his intention.

  
“You’re so sweet,” Yuzuru sniffles into his hair. Shoma wonders numbly if Yuzuru cries blood. Then remembers the Olympics. Yuzuru had cried for almost an hour. He definitely did not cry blood at all. Dammit. Shoma will have to google that when he gets back to his room.

“You do make me happy,” Yuzuru rasps. He pulls back, sniffing again. “Very happy. I love... spending time with you.”  
  
Shoma gingerly draws a hand back off Yuzuru’s waist to gently wipe away a few stray tears.

“Then stop crying,” Shoma tells him. “I hate it when you cry.”

  
Yuzuru gives him a wobbly smile.

 

***

Shoma is pressed against the mattress with Yuzuru on top of him. He isn’t sure how they got here. Or whose room they are in. All Shoma knows is that he’s naked. And Yuzuru is naked. And on top of him.

  
Yuzuru is looking down at him. He looks...different somehow. Not massively so but...off. Not in a bad way. His skin is pristine, as usual, but almost seems to glow in the darkness of the room. Not just catching the low lamp-light, but generating its own. Like the moon.

“Do you want to see them?” Yuzuru asks. His voice is huskier than Shoma has ever heard it.

Shoma nods, even though he has no idea what Yuzuru is talking about. Yuzuru smiles, curling back his upper lip, and reveals a set of fangs.   
Shoma isn’t sure if fangs is the right work. Just. A pair of teeth that weren’t usually there. As clean and white as Yuzuru’s regular teeth. They descended from the gum, fitting nicely between the canines and incisors. Almost long enough to reach his bottom lip.  Kind of catlike in the delicate curve of them. Sharp. Shoma feels a jolt run through his body at the sight of them and moans.

Yuzuru relaxes his face into a more regular smile. Shoma can still see the teeth just peeking from behind the plush cupid’s bow of his lips. It’s ridiculous how good Yuzuru looks like that, with those teeth on show. His hair looks styled as if he’s just come off the ice, with a few strands falling over his eye. His eyes look somehow darker and brighter at the same time. The deep brown even darker, almost pitch-black, but shining as if they are lit-up from the inside, warm flecks catching the lamplight.  
 

“I’m so happy, Shoma,” Yuzuru purrs, leaning close so Shoma can feel the words being formed against his mouth. “I’m so happy you want this.”

Shoma moans again, body feeling hotter. Yuzuru presses careful kisses against Shoma’s lips, his chin, along his jaw. Shoma arches his neck. Offering it.  
  
Yuzuru’s hands are on him. Stroking down his sides, wandering over his chest. Shoma can feel Yuzuru hard against his hip. He bucks up and lets his palms caress the curve of Yuzuru’s ass.  
  
He has no idea how this happened. But it’s great. Yuzuru is kissing his neck. His thigh is delivering just enough pressure against Shoma’s dick to feel good and give him something to rut against. Yuzuru’s hands drift down to Shoma’s belly.

Shoma gasps. “Yuzu. Please."  
Yuzuru bites.

  
Shoma wakes up.

  
First, he’s several shades of mortified at the realisation he just had an incredibly vivid sex dream. About Yuzuru.  
Yuzuru. His teammate and friend. His friend that he has known since they were both pre-teens.  
A vivid sex dream that involved Yuzuru biting him. And his being very into it. Way more into it than he should be.

Second, he has the biggest boner he’s had possibly ever and it keeps twitching whenever his stupid brain replays parts of his dream. It’s painful. His instinct is to touch it or rub it against the mattress. But that would be weird. It’s too weird to jerk off over a sex dream about Yuzuru.  A sex dream about Yuzuru biting his neck.

Shoma shudders. His erection throbs. Life is a joke.

  
He forces himself up and shuffles blindly to the bathroom. The raging embarrassment of waddling around with an erection is at least eased by the fact it could be worse. At least he isn’t sharing the room with anyone. No one has to know about this. It’s fine.

Shoma looks blearily in the bathroom mirror. A sex dream about Yuzuru. That’s fucked up. And not even remotely what all this was about. Shoma wasn’t trying to seduce Yuzuru because he wanted to fuck him - he wouldn’t say no, but that’s not the point. He just. Wanted to prove he could. If he wanted to. Which he does. Because being right is a really good feeling and Shoma hates the idea of being left out.

That’s all.

  
He splashes cold water on his face and stares down at his flagging erection that is taking way too long to go down.

  
“Go away,” Shoma hisses. “I don’t want you.”

  
He goes back to bed. Even if he isn’t hard anymore, his body isn’t calm. His skin feels hot and itchy. He can’t get back to sleep.

  
He stares at the ceiling and thinks about what he can do to get this over with. He wasn’t going to give up. No way. Not when Yuzuru was already showing signs of being receptive.  
But. He could do without the awkward boners disturbing his sleep.

 

***

 

Shoma is hanging out in Yuzuru’s room again. It’s after the short program, so his mission is at least to try to stop Yuzuru from obsessing over his performance and analysing every element via sub-par quality youtube videos trying to figure out when he didn’t get the maximum grade of execution on everything. He thinks about what Yuzuru can talk about enthusiastically for hours. Something that would be a good distraction. He could ask about the acoustics in the venue and get Yuzuru going on his weird earphone collection and trying to figure out the sound system, but that can be mind-numbingly boring and offers little in the way of trying to flirt.

He settles on talking about school.

  
“I’ve been studying anatomy for university,” Shoma starts pleasantly. “It’s really interesting. You studied that too, right?”

Yuzuru’s eyes light up. He pauses the video and turns himself full-bodied to face where Shoma is sat next to him on the bed. “Yeah! I studied muscle groups!”

And so, Yuzuru launches into a spirited lecture on the musculature anatomy of the foot, ankle and leg because apparently is fascinating just how many muscles are used just do a single toe loop.

  
“Did you learn blood vessels and stuff too?” Shoma asks, cutting Yuzuru off before he can grab and pen and paper and demonstrate how to calculate the required force to toe-pick off the ice using maths. He’s trying to sound casual. “You know there are some really major ones in the neck?”

Everyone knows this. But Shoma sees a window and goes for it. He tilts his head and runs a finger over his pulse. “Around here.”

Yuzuru stares and swallows. “Yeah. I know that one.”

“There are others too.”   
Shoma flexes his arm a bit, just enough to show the vein that runs up towards his elbow. Yuzuru makes an odd humming sound. He doesn’t blink.

“And in your inner thigh-” Shoma widens his legs, stretching them out a bit. He drags his finger-tip up from the inside of his knee, under the seam that runs up his pant leg, up the sensitive area of his inner-thigh.   
Yuzuru swallows hard.  
Encouraged, Shoma continues. “There’s one at your hips too. Mine are pretty visible.”

  
Yuzuru’s eyes are wide and unblinking, watching as Shoma gets himself up on his knees on the bed. He rolls up his t-shirt and pushes out his hips. “Do you see them?”

“Yeah.” Yuzuru’s voice sounds quiet and raspy.

“You can touch it if you want.”

  
Yuzuru’s eyes fly up to Shoma’s face, startled. And then flutter back down. As if in a trance, he lifts a hand and with the barest graze of his fingers, follows the line of vein that runs beside the jut of Shoma’s hipbone, down, stopping just above the waistband of his pants.   
Shoma’s stomach tenses. He has to resist the urge to twist and giggle because the feather-light stroke of Yuzuru’s fingertips is ticklish. But it also feels...nice. It sends a warm feeling spreading out through Shoma’s entire body.  
Yuzuru lets out a shuddery breath.

  
“That’s why people are so sensitive in those places,” Shoma says quietly. He lets go of his t-shirt, allowing the fabric the flutter back down into place. Yuzuru snatches his hand away as if it’s been burned.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Shoma sits himself back down, looking at Yuzuru meaningfully. “It might feel nice to kiss someone there. Or. bite them. Maybe.”

  
Yuzuru’s totally still, staring at Shoma. His lips are parted. He gusts out an exhale as if he’s been holding his breath. Shoma smiles innocently, tilting his head.

“Have you ever thought about that?”

Yuzuru hesitates, then nods.  
“I’m thinking about it.”

***  
  
Shoma has the dream again. Yuzuru, naked. The lines of his body, the curve of his hip. Yuzuru pressing him against the bed. Kissing him. Biting his neck.

This time it was even more vivid. Shoma could feel Yuzuru’s tongue lapping at his skin. He felt the way Yuzuru’s hand slowly crept down, the drag of his palm against Shoma’s dick. He felt Yuzuru rock against his thigh.

Shoma wakes up and tries to resist the urge to touch himself, staring at the ceiling. For a good thirty seconds, he manages to keep his hands firmly at his sides.   
He gives in. It’s weird and wrong but he just can’t stop himself. He thinks of the dream, of Yuzuru pushing him down and taking his body. Teeth piercing the skin and Yuzuru sucking at his neck.

He comes embarrassingly fast.

***

Shoma can’t look at Yuzuru in the eye the next morning. Yuzuru predictably responds by being unreasonably worried and even touchier than usual. Or perhaps he is always like this, but Shoma notices every time Yuzuru squeezes his shoulder or lays a hand on his waist more because it’s driving him insane.

Kind of like when Yuzuru first started really paying attention to him. When Shoma was shy and not used to the casual affection and was always mildly startled by it. Then it was just because Shoma hadn’t realised just how touch-starved he really was and was horrified at how much he wanted Yuzuru’s hands on him - ruffling his hair, poking his cheeks, holding his hands. Now it’s because he wants more touch, all over him, all the time. Yuzuru strokes at the nape of Shoma’s neck in what is supposed to be a soothing gesture, but it sends Shoma breaking out in a sweat and tightness shooting down his belly.

“Are you okay?” Yuzuru asks, eyes wide and adorably concerned. “You’re really quiet.”

“I’m okay,” Shoma mumbles, not making eye contact. Yuzuru dithers.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Shoma shakes his head. “No. I just... I had a weird dream.”

Oh. He shouldn’t have mentioned the dreams. No. Now Yuzuru’s hand sliding down his arm and circling his wrist feels conjures up all kinds of images that Shoma really doesn’t want to have when Yuzuru is right in front of him.

“It’s okay. I have nightmares too. You just gotta shake it off.”

Yuzuru apparently thinks getting both hands on his shoulders and making Shoma wiggle will help. Shoma giggles and looks up. Yuzuru is smiling. It’s beautiful. His eyes turn into crescents as his smile widens, nose scrunching. Shoma feels a dull throb in his chest.

Oh.

“Better already! Let’s warm up.”

Yuzuru lets him go and lopes off to his exercise mat. Shoma shuffles after him.

  
Yuzuru has always been like that. Attentive, caring. Even when they are in a crowd of people, Yuzuru seeks Shoma out to make sure he is okay. When Shoma is feeling awkward and uncomfortable, Yuzuru always does something to make him laugh. When he feels like he’s on the outside and struggling to connect with anyone, Yuzuru makes sure he is included.

Yuzuru is one of the few people that always makes Shoma feel...valued. Wanted. He’s one of the only people Shoma really accepts affection from. Craves it, even.  
Shoma loves the idea of being special to Yuzuru. In some way. The way he is to Shoma.

Shoma really appreciates Yuzuru. He gives Shoma a place to hide when he needs it, diverts cameras and media and fans away when Shoma is feeling overwhelmed and needs space. Gives him attention when he is feeling invisible. Shoma isn’t sure if Yuzuru knows just how important that is to him. How much Shoma enjoys being around him. He’s not good at showing it.

But Yuzuru just keeps giving anyway. Asking for nothing in return.  
  


Shoma’s awkwardness melts away through the morning. By the time he’s heading out to the free skate, he feels normal again. A little nervous to compete, but clear-headed.   
He comes second. It feels natural to be one step behind Yuzuru, to pull himself up onto the centre podium and loop his arm through Yuzuru’s and hear his stupidly loud laugh that should be obnoxious but is just endearing.

Yuzuru drapes himself over Shoma as they go into the locker room. Shoma smiles up at him and lets himself lean into Yuzuru’s body. Keiji raises an eyebrow at him in passing. Shoma passive-aggressively winds his arm around Yuzuru’s waist and squeezes his hip.

 

***

 

Shoma sits on Yuzuru’s bed, cross-legged with Yuzuru sprawled on his belly beside him. Their protocols are spread out in front of them, to compare, to see if there’s some indication of what they need to work on before the next competition. Yuzuru babbles about almost totally understanding the judges' trends when it comes to the new grade of execution system but Shoma lost his train of thought about five minutes ago.

He picks up his protocol again, but fumbles, and slices the skin on his thumb on the paper edge.

“Ah, crap!” Shoma hisses. Papercuts suck. How can something so small hurt so much? Blood wells in the tiny wound. Yuzuru makes a soft, concerned sound.

Without thinking, Shoma shoves his thumb in his mouth to clean off the blood before it goes everywhere. He casts his eyes to the side and notices Yuzuru is watching him.

Shoma pulls his thumb out of his mouth, long enough for fresh blood to fill the cut and start to trickle down. Deliberately, with his eyes at half-mast, Shoma licks from the knuckle. Up to the tip. And wraps his lips around the top of his thumb again.  
Yuzuru’s lips part. Shoma sucks. He tastes the weird, metallic flavour of his own blood and releases the tiniest sound from the back of his throat.

Yuzuru’s cheeks turn entirely pink. Shoma always thought he looks really cute like that. He blushes such a light shade so high on his cheeks it looks like he put the colour there on purpose. No one human could be so perfect that they blush that beautifully.

Shoma slowly pulls his thumb out of his mouth and returns to the sheet of paper like nothing happened.

 

***

 

Shoma is starting to feel a bit desperate. He and Yuzuru had migrated to Keiji’s room, because Yuzuru was feeling intensely guilty that ‘ _poor Keiji_ ’ was being ‘ _left out_ ’ as if Keiji didn’t have a bunch of friends and was happily do whatever with Ryuju and Daisuke and doting on all the girls because he loves feeling like the good older brother type.

 Whatever. It meant that Shoma could tune out while Yuzuru goes off on some rambling complaint about the gala or whatever. Something about Brian not letting him do something. Probably a 4A combo or something equally dumb. Shoma is only half listening because he too busy wondering how in the hell he’s going to get Yuzuru to cave and bite him before the competition is over.

Being flirty and trying to seduce Yuzuru has actually been really fun and Shoma has grown to really enjoy the whole process. There’s a rush to saying things he never thought he’d have the guts to say a week ago. He doesn’t even spend thirty minutes disassociating in the shower over it anymore.

There was a kick to seeing Yuzuru’s response - the ways his eyes widen and his pupils dilate, how he runs his tongue over his impossibly soft lower lip. Shoma doesn’t necessarily doubt that Yuzuru was interested in what he was trying to offer but he isn’t sure how to provoke action. They have two days left. After that he wouldn’t see Yuzuru for a month. Maybe longer. You can never be sure with Yuzuru whether or not he’d suddenly announce he’s been skating on a broken leg or something and needs several months to heal.  
  


“I just... I wish I could do whatever I want,” Yuzuru sighs.

Shoma speaks without thinking.  
“I’d let you do whatever you want to me.”

Keiji chokes and doubles over coughing the water he just inhaled out of his lungs. Yuzuru is bright red and has possibly stopped breathing.  
Shoma thinks that was, maybe, a little bit too direct. But Keiji changes the topic and Yuzuru goes back to being attentive to him. Shoma slips his phone out of his pocket. He’s been neglecting his gaming.

 

***

 

“Did you tell Shoma I have a crush on him?” Yuzuru asks breathlessly. His hands are shaking.

“No.” Keiji blinks. He had no idea that Yuzuru had a crush on Shoma. This information is mildly hilarious but Yuzuru looks so distressed Keiji can’t bring himself to laugh.

“Then why is he suddenly hitting on me?” Yuzuru frowns, tone still accusatory as if Keiji has done something wrong. “Like. Really aggressively hitting on me?”

Keiji lies. “I have no idea.”

“All week!” Yuzuru bursts out. “He’s been. Really obviously hitting on me! All week!”

“Really?” So. It was not just the outrageously inappropriate comment earlier and his effort to dress about as slutty as Shoma ever would. Huh.

Yuzuru takes a few deep breaths and fans his face to cool himself down. Keiji wonders if Shoma has noticed that Yuzuru blushes a lot. Maybe he just added that to his own weird vampire lore to keep his freaky fantasy alive.

“He’s been. Flirting. A lot?” Yuzuru says, patting his cheeks as if that’s going to make them less red. “He was. Knelt on my bed. Telling me to touch his hip. Pointing out where he wants my _mouth_.”

Keiji’s eyebrows shook up and he blinks long and slow. He hopes Yuzuru knows that isn’t flirting. He hopes even harder that _Shoma_ knows that’s not flirting.  
“Wow. Subtlety really isn’t his thing.”

Yuzuru laughs hysterically for a second but quickly switched back to looking stressed. “It’s other things too. Like. It’s just little things building up but it’s driving me crazy.” Keiji feels a bit guilty. He did have a part to play in all this. Yuzuru looks at him with wide eyes. “What should I do?”

“Do you really like him?”

Yuzuru looks down at his lap, his fingers fiddle with some lint on his pants. His lashes fan out in contrast to the pale pink of his cheeks. Keiji gets it. He does. Yuzuru is the dictionary definition of a pretty boy. He understands why so many people would throw themselves off a cliff for him. He does think that some of those people could stand to be in a room with him for an hour to experience just how annoying he can be, though.  
He’s not exactly Keiji’s type. But he sees it.

Yuzu speaks softly.  “I’ve liked him for a while.”

Shoma. Of all the people in the world. Yuzuru has a crush. On Shoma.

Keiji thinks of the brat jumping on his bed and sneakily setting his phone as a wifi hotspot because his data ran out. He thinks about all the times he’s gone to bed to finds bits of potato chips all over it and how Shoma will just pile his dirty laundry up until the very last second and then shove the stinking ball of clothes into his suitcase, lying on top if it to get it closed. He cannot fathom why the man who folds his underwear and puts his dirty socks into ziplock bags so they don’t taint his bag would find Shoma attractive. Other than the fact Yuzuru always seemed to find Shoma’s disorganisation adorable.

“No offence. But. Why?”

  
“He’s just. He’s so.” Yuzuru gestures with a heavy huff of breath. “He’s so cute? But also handsome? At the same time? And he’s shy but he’s really sweet and just wants to see everyone smile. And his eyes. Oh god, his eyes. The way they just light up when I talk to him.” He groans and runs a hand through his hair. He’s talking rapidly. Keiji struggles to follow him.  “He’s so funny. And he doesn’t get annoyed at me even when I’m being really loud. He likes when I look after him and... He just... He makes me feel calm. And his butt? His butt! His thighs-”

“Please stop,” Keiji says desperately. He really doesn’t want to hear Yuzuru wax poetic over Shoma’s ass.

“If he’s telling you where he’d like your mouth to be-” Keiji starts. Yuzuru groans and covers his face. “And you really like him. Why haven’t you, you know, done anything.”

Yuzuru peeks through his fingers. “What if I’m reading into it too much?”

Keiji tries not to call Yuzuru dense but. Really. What else can ‘do whatever you want to me’ possibly mean?  
”He thinks you’re hot. He likes you.” Keiji shrugs. “You should go for it. He is at least up for some fun. When was the last time you got laid?”

Yuzuru drops his hands from his face sharply. “Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to find someone to have sex with?”

Keiji’s face twists into an utterly baffled kind of grimace. “How could that possibly be hard for you? I would’ve thought it’d be like shooting fish in a barrel.”

Yuzuru rolls his eyes and sighs. “Why would you shoot fish in a barrel? That’s just stupid.”

  
Ugh. They are both dumb and take things too literally. Keiji thinks they just might be perfect for each other.  
“Look. You need it. He definitely needs it. You both want it.” Keiji flails his arms is a ‘what are you waiting for’ gesture. Yuzuru chews his lip.

“Do you think he might want to date me?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Keiji is entirely uncomfortable with this conversation. Given that he knows that what set Shoma on the path of terrible attempts at flirting is deciding Yuzuru is a vampire and Keiji had egged him on. It’s lucky that Yuzuru is interested, honestly, otherwise Shoma probably would’ve been reported to the JSF for sexual harassment at least three days ago.  
“You should go for it. See what happens.”

“You know what? I will.” Yuzuru draws himself up, standing up off the bed and puffing out his chest about as much as someone can when their natural body shape most resembles a pencil. “I’m Yuzuru Hanyu. I can do anything. I’m going to tell Shoma I like him.”

“That the spirit.” Keiji got up to go over to his bag and rummaged through the side pocket. Yuzuru watched him, perplexed.  
“Here, have some condoms.”

Keiji threw a few at him. Yuzuru caught them, opens his mouth as if he’s about to ask why Keiji has condoms at all. Which was fair since most of the girls were underage or otherwise ‘too young’, but thought better of it. Keiji regrets not being able to explain but he also kinda doesn’t want to. Yuzuru doesn’t need to know who he is hooking up with.  
Yuzuru seemingly decides he also doesn’t want to know because his frown melts. He places the condoms in his back pocket and grins.

“Thanks, Keiji!”

Yuzuru dashes out of the room. Keiji hopes this works out otherwise he’s gonna be the one cleaning up the mess for an undefinable amount of time.

Honestly, he’s considering getting new friends.

***

Shoma is a little bit surprised when Yuzuru comes to his room. He honestly thought they were done for the day. Yuzuru has this new thing where he is strict with his sleep schedule before and during competitions that included, but was not limited to, banning himself from playing video games at least a week before an event. That kind of thing was why Yuzuru was the best and Shoma was a merry second. His dedication to the sport was something else.

Well, the competition is technically over for them and Yuzuru seems kind of on edge. It would be mean to tell him to go away. Besides, getting Yuzuru alone at night could just be the thing Shoma was waiting for.

Yuzuru brought a movie for them to watch. Or pretend to watch and talk through, since neither of them is particularly enthused about it. Some background noise is good. Gives them something to shift focus to if they run out of things to say.  
Which. They probably will because Shoma is tired and really ran out of energy to socialise at least two days ago.

Yuzuru is oddly quiet, too. It’s suspicious. Shoma scoots in as close as he can without just outright sitting on Yuzuru’s lap. Honestly, he wants to end this, so he’s not ruling that out. Yuzuru glances at him out of the corner of his eye. Shoma puts his hand on Yuzuru’s thigh.  
Twenty minutes. Shoma decides that after twenty minutes of this dumb film neither of them is watching, he’s just going to outright tell Yuzuru to bite him. He keeps looking at the runtime on the bottom of the screen like it’s a countdown. He still hopes he can get Yuzuru to make a move resorting to begging, though.

“Shoma,” Yuzuru says after subtly clearing his throat. “I need to ask something.”

Oh god. It’s happening. Shoma can’t believe it.

“You can ask me anything,” he says as sincerely as possible. It sounds kinda pushy. Yuzuru blows out a nervous breath.

“Have you... Are you...hitting on me?” Shoma blinks. Yuzuru looks startled, his eyes growing in a panicked kind of way. “I just mean. You’ve been saying some things and I’m not sure if you know how they come across and it’s been driving me nuts because I don’t know if you mean it or-”

“I have.” Shoma interrupts him for two reasons. One is out of pity because Yuzuru looks mortified. The other is because it’s the only way to shut him up. That rapid run-on sentence could probably go on so long Yuzuru would pass out from lack of oxygen. No one wants that.

“Oh.”

“I guess I’m not very good at it.”

Yuzuru shakes his head. “You are. You’re. Not subtle? But. I mean. It’s working.”

Shoma smiles. Yuzuru giggles. They are so close, Shoma feels the air from Yuzuru’s awkward laughter against his cheek. Like really high on his cheek. More his eye, really. Even with them both sitting and Yuzuru slouching, Shoma is a lot shorter than him.  
  
“I really like you,” Yuzuru whispers. His eyes are shining. He seems to glow from the thrill of confessing it. Shoma’s chest has that funny ache again. Like his heart is doing a quad flip.

“I like you too.”

Hearing those words come out of his own mouth makes Shoma feel strange. Kind of giddy. Because it’s true. And he’s confessing it to Yuzuru before he had really processed it and admitted it to himself.  
Yuzuru makes a soft sound. Like a squeaky toy being stepped on. Shoma assumes that’s a good thing.

“Can I kiss you?”

Shoma nods. Yuzuru immediately swoops in. Shoma instantly realises the flaw in this plan is that he has no idea what he’s doing.

Yuzuru kisses him softly. Carefully. Like he’s scared of spooking Shoma. It takes a while for Shoma to really respond. Kiss him back. Press a little closer.  
  
He lets Yuzuru take the lead and follows. Lips dragging against each other, eyes falling shut, mouth opening up enough to let Yuzuru’s tongue slip inside. Shoma groans and lifts a hand to cup Yuzuru’s cheek. Urging him closer.

Shoma doesn’t think for a moment. Just feels. Feels the pleasant warmth of Yuzuru’s mouth, the softness of his lips, the slow slide of his tongue. He feels the hands on his shoulder go off in opposite directions, one running down his chest and finding a place to rest on his waist. The other going up, stroking his neck before fingers got lost in his hair.

He wants to touch Yuzuru too but getting his hands to move means actually trying to use his brain. It’s worth it. To feel the solid heat of him; the curve of Yuzuru’s pectoral, the flat expanse of his stomach. He wants to feel Yuzuru’s skin, so Shoma tugs at his shirt and pushes his hand beneath it.

Yuzuru’s mouth breaks away from his. They both gasp for air. Yuzuru presses his lips to the hinge of Shoma’s jaw. His cheek.

“Am I dreaming?”

Yuzuru giggles against Shoma’s mouth. “Have you had dreams like this?”

“I touched myself thinking about it,” Shoma breathes. His brain is well-and-truly missing. “That’s why I couldn’t look at you.”

Yuzuru pulls back. Shoma opens his eyes blearily. Yuzuru’s lips are dark pink and even more lush and wet than usual.  
“Oh. Oh. That’s _so_ hot.”

Yuzuru dives back in to kiss Shoma even harder than before. Shoma hopes whatever he lacks in experience he makes up for in enthusiasm.

Their shirts come off. Then their pants. Then their underwear. 

Yuzuru’s body is amazing. All lean muscle and hidden power. Built like a predator. Made for strength and speed. If Shoma tried to run, Yuzuru would catch him. If he tried to fight, Yuzuru could hold him down. Shoma likes that.

Yuzuru pushes Shoma down so he’s laid out on the bed. He distantly reminds Shoma of a cat, in how he crawls towards Shoma. The arch of his back and the way his hips sway slightly.  Shoma opens his legs to let Yuzuru between them.

It’s so much like his dream. It’s unreal. Only Yuzuru’s hair isn’t slickly styled, it’s messy and sticks up at the back. And Yuzuru’s skin isn’t glowing pale, rather it’s flushed. But his eyes are dark, and his chest is heaving, and he has that sharpness in his expression. Like when he’s just about to kill it in competition. That kind of deadly focus. Only now it’s turned on Shoma.

  
Yuzuru brings himself down, propping himself up on his elbows. Shoma is very, very aware of how their bodies line up like this.

Yuzuru’s lips brush Shoma’s mouth. Then his jaw. Then his neck. Shoma gasps out. Excitement simmers in the pit of his stomach. His cock jumps. It’s happening. Just like he hoped it would. Just like his dreams. He sighs and tilts his head to offer up more of his neck. He feels Yuzuru’s smile against his skin.

The kisses are nice. Soft, a whisper of contact. Or firmer. The occasional lick. Covering the column of Shoma’s neck. Each one makes the suspense build. Shoma waits, tense, for Yuzuru to bite.

When Shoma feels the dull bite of teeth against his pulse, he moans. Embarrassingly loud.  
Yuzuru lifts his head from Shoma’s neck, amused.

“You like that?”

Shoma whimpers.

Yuzuru goes back. He kisses, nips at the skin and licks and sucks. He bites hard enough to hurt, just a little bit, but not hard enough to break the skin. 

He worries the skin with his teeth and moves on to another spot. Shoma is gasping, hips twitching. The blunt drag of human teeth against his neck is a terrible tease. Not sharp fangs sliding into his flesh. Just. Normal teeth. The feel of them, especially when Yuzuru bites a bit harder, still makes Shoma’s hips jerk upwards.

Yuzuru rolls his hips down in response. He sucks at the space where Shoma’s shoulder and neck meet. Their bodies are lined up perfectly. Shoma feels that Yuzuru is hard, though not quite as achingly hard as he is. He feels Yuzuru’s erection slide against his own. His entire body shudders. He chokes out a moan.

Yuzuru playfully bites at the curve of Shoma’s shoulder and leaves a trail of hot, wet kisses down his chest and belly. He bites at Shoma’s hip, leaves a mark there too.

  
There’s a soft thunk as Yuzuru slides off the bed and drops to his knees. Shoma lifts himself up to see what he’s doing, but almost immediately, Yuzuru gets hold of Shoma’s ankles and tugs him close to the edge of the bed. The sheets gather under him, so Shoma wiggles to get himself where Yuzuru wants him. Butt at the edge of the bed and legs dangling over the side.

They are still for a moment. Shoma, trembling. Yuzuru, panting and looking up at him. His hands on Shoma’s knees to stop him closing his legs. Shoma feels vulnerable, exposed. Yuzuru can see everything. He’s is way too hard to have Yuzuru knelt between his legs. It’s a little embarrassing.

Yuzuru leans forward and presses his lips to Shoma’s inner-thigh. The most sensitive part of him, peppered with light little kisses and hot breath. Shoma moans softly, forgetting the urge to cover himself.   
Yuzuru bites down.

Shoma can barely breathe. There’s a tiny, needy whimper lacing almost every exhale. Yuzuru sucks on the skin, runs his teeth over that patch of skin over and over, bringing blood to the surface and making it stay there. One little mark after the other. Shoma is restless, gripping the sheets, tossing his head. It feels so good, but he’s still waiting, wondering when that moment will come. When Yuzuru’s teeth will descend and his bite will pierce the skin. When he will suck and taste Shoma’s blood.

  
Yuzuru leans back, looking at the bruises he’s left all over Shoma’s body. He smiles and reaches for his pants. Shoma frowns, lifting himself up on his elbows to watch him.  
Yuzuru pulls a condom out of his pocket. Shoma is confused.

Why do they need a condom?

It dawns on Shoma all at once. Yuzuru wasn’t building up to bite him. He was building up to sex. Which is fine. But.  
  
Yuzuru’s eyes are bright, lips puffy, flushed pink across his cheeks and down his neck. His skin kind of shimmering from the finest layer of sweat. He doesn’t look like the Yuzuru from Shoma’s dream - calm, in control, ready to devour him. He just looks...normal. Excited, aroused - a way that Shoma has never seen him before. But normal.

Yuzuru isn’t a vampire. He never was a vampire. The fantasy isn’t real. Suddenly the implications of everything feels very different. They aren’t just fooling around with some other agenda. Shoma realises that this was it, this was everything, it had always been about just the two of them. Kissing. Touching. Stepping out of their usual boundaries of friendship and becoming something different. Something more. Shoma isn’t sure if he’s ready for sex with a real, human Yuzuru.

Yuzuru pauses.  
“Do you want this?” He asks. Shoma swallows. “We can stop. If you don’t.”

Shoma thinks about it. Sex. With Yuzuru. Who is not a vampire. Who has kissed every inch of him. Who had confessed to liking him. Who was always good to him and even now, after all the kissing and touching, was checking Shoma was okay.

The fantasy was interesting. It was fun. It got Shoma here. But having a real-life, flesh-and-blood Yuzuru knelt in front of him was incomparable.

“Yeah,” Shoma answers. “I want this. I just. I’ve never done this before.”

“It’s okay,” Yuzuru says. Everything about his little smile and the look in his eyes is so soft, fond. “I’ll take care of you.”

Yuzuru opens the condom and rolls it onto Shoma. His mouth follows.

Shoma is very glad Yuzuru had the sense to use a condom, otherwise, he would have come the second Yuzuru’s tongue flicked over the head. Or maybe he would have been able to hold out to at least feel Yuzuru wrap his lips around his cock and take it entirely into his mouth.  
Maybe. Shoma can’t be sure.

All Shoma really knows is this is  _so_ much better than anything he ever dreamed of.

 

***

Shoma goes for breakfast with wet hair and a deep sense of satisfaction the next morning. He sits down across from Keiji with a coffee and four packets of sugar. He can get his food later.

Satoko walks past him with her tray of fruit, tofu and rice. She glances at him, snorts and hurries to sit with a few other girls and whispers something that has the whole table whipping their heads around to stare at him.  
Mai giggles. Kaori bursts out into loud, raucous laughter. Rika winks at him. Wakaba sighs and rapidly jabs at her phone. 

Shoma’s phone immediately buzzes.

 _> Come and see me before the gala, I’ll help you cover your hickeys. _  
_> You look like you had a fight with a vacuum cleaner._

Shoma sinks in his chair. He had tried to find something that would cover his neck. He hadn’t been successful. He tugs at the collar of his t-shirt hastily, trying to pull it up higher to hide the marks on his skin. Keiji smirks.

Yuzuru sits next to Shoma, placing down his tray of food. He passes Shoma some rice and grilled meat. Nice, Shoma won’t have to get his own food after all. He smiles at Yuzuru sweetly and thanks him. Yuzuru gives his knee a squeeze under the table.

“You’re eating with us!” Keiji says to Yuzuru brightly, shooting Shoma a meaningful look. Shoma’s tempted to give him the finger.

“Competition is over,” Yuzuru explains, picking up his spoon and cracking an egg into his rice. “And I’m super hungry this morning!”

“I wonder why,” Keiji says coyly. He turns his attention to Shoma. “I see someone came and nibbled on you in the night.”

  
Yuzuru looks down at where he’s mixing egg into his rice as if it’s something that needs all of his attention. His lips curl, so very pleased with himself.

Shoma makes a vaguely threatening gesture to let Keiji know to keep his mouth shut. Keiji is pretty sure that if Shoma tried to fight him, he could just push Shoma back and hold him at arm's length indefinitely. Shoma isn’t much of a fighter anyway. If he ever threw a punch he’d probably cry because he hurt his hand.

Shoma might have to bribe Keiji to shut up. Or, in the event Keiji is ever that much of an ass, Shoma could just assure Yuzuru that he’s lying. He’ll have to delete his web history. And maybe burn some of his books.

He’s fine with that. It’s barely a sacrifice when in return he’s getting Yuzuru.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still writing Experience. I'm just slow and had to get this out of my head and needed to write something dumb :)  
> Thanks to Unos for cheering me on and acting as a beta :)
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know if you enjoyed :) haha


End file.
